


Punishment

by coolohoh



Category: Arashi (Band)
Genre: M/M, One Shot
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-02-06
Updated: 2017-02-06
Packaged: 2018-09-23 08:38:48
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 91
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9648353
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/coolohoh/pseuds/coolohoh
Summary: Jun misjudged Nino.





	

**Author's Note:**

> Wrote this in like... 3 minutes lol. Stole the [drabble prompt](http://negai3104.livejournal.com/14211.html) from [](http://negai3104.livejournal.com/profile)[](http://negai3104.livejournal.com/)**negai3104**. :P

Jun yelled as the whip dragged across his back, leaving behind a searing pain.

“Not so brave now huh?” Nino smirked.

“You fucking traitor!” Jun screamed as trashed against the bonds.

“Why!” Jun demanded.

“Oh you really are an idiot, Jun”

“What the fuck? Ohno Satoshi?” Jun sneered.

Ohno caressed Nino’s face and gave Nino a long kiss, their eyes locking together. Ohno licked his lips as they parted ways.

“Have fun my dear, I love you Kazu.”

“I love you too Samii” Nino smirked as he raised the whip again.


End file.
